LTOD TRIALS
by MidnightWidow87
Summary: I'm awake. Risen from the dead. Alive. But what will I do for entertainment? A game of truth or dare will do. With who? Legendary Pokémon. Yes... perfect... Welcome to the L.T.O.D TRIALS...


MW87: Wazup!!

Galix: Can not belive your doing this

Mew: Doing what Bluryface?

Joe: Writing 2 fics at the _same time_.

Galix: Stop calling me Bluryface...

Mew: Why Bluryface?

MW87: You just got owned by a 5 year old!!

Mew: I'm not 5!! Wait, whats a year, Midnight _Candy_ **YumYum**??

MW87: Urg. I'm just gonna be straight to it. I--

Lucario: Well?

MW87: ...Zirioz Muter Fucker?

Lucario: Yes.

MidnightWidow87 does not own Pokémon, and some jokes in the fic are not owned by her either. Oh, and L.T.O.D stands for **L** egendary **T** ruth **O** r **D** are. MUHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Mew: LET US CONTINUE!!

MW87: **STOP STEALING MY LINES!!!!**

Chapter 1— Who is _That_?!

I walk through the dimmed studio, my fingernails scraping along the blood-staind walls. I grin evily, remembering that the last time I was here, it was pure chaos. I look up at the stage, where a body was laid. _'Thats wired'_ I thought _'T-M made sure no one was here when they abandoned it'_ I carefuly walk towards the body.

Firstly, she seamed to be female. Blood was stained in her black hair, her black tee and her jeans. As I look closer, I relize who it is.

KatKat. My sister.

I frown apon her dead body. Suddenly, I have an idea. _'I remember that people say "The dead stay dead"'_ I form a purple, nearly black, aura ball in my hand "But what if I prove that wrong?" I say aloud, my words echoing around the empty room.

With a large pull-back, I throw the aura ball at KatKat. A small exposion of light eruped as the ball hit her. Due to the light, I protect my eyes. As the light simmers down, I see KatKat standing.

"Time to have some fun," She says, as I click my fingers and vanish.

All Legendarys were in the very moden Hall of Legends, doing their normal activitys. All was normal.

Classic.

Normal.

Normal.

Normal.

Did I mention normal? I don't think I did.

Normal. There we go.

Anyway, all was good until a high pitched scream defened them all. Everyone went to the kitchen to see what had happend. As they arrive, everyone was jaw-dropped.

Blood was spatted all over the walls makeing the white and gold room seam to be painted dark red, the light was flickering and a small purple fire stood in the middle of the counter-top. Arceus pushed through the crowed.

"Who was the closest to the kitchen?" She demanded. Shaymin steped forward, looking down to the newly red tiled floor.

"Do you know what happened, Shaymin?"

"No, I don't," Shaymin replied "But that fire... I've seen it before...". Shaymin slowly crept towards the fire, some purple fire sparks hitting her, but not catching alight.

About 3 meaters away, Shaymins body twisted and vanished at the speed of light. The legends gasped in shock. 23 other legends twisted and vanished...

The lagends woke in a dark room. No one sid anything, afraid that is so, they would of activate this kind of trap. Suddenly, all the lights flickered on, showing a polished wood studio.

 **"WELCOME, LEGENDS."**

"Who are you?!" Arceus asked in an aggressive tone. The booming voice somehow did not hear her.

 **"AS IN LEGENDS, I MEAN ARCEUS, ARTICUNO, AZELF, CELEBI, CRESSELIA, DARKRAI, ENTEI, GIRATINA, GROUDON, HO-OH, KYOGRE, LATIAS, LATIOS, LUGIA, MESPRIT, MEW, MEWTWO, MOLTRES, RAIKOU, RAYQUAZA, SHAYMIN, SUICUNE, UXIE AND ZAPDOS."**

Only then said legends saw that they were human. Some(*cough cough* Latias *cough cough*) were fine with it, but most, like Mewtwo, groned in annoyance.

"Why are we here?" Latias said sweetly.

"Because of _me_ ," a strange voice said from the stage. A figure steped out of the shaddows as she flipped her long black hair away from her face. Said girl was wearing a black tee and black jeans.

"My names KatKat, but call me Black Widow. Or insane," Black grined evily.

"Welcome to the L.T.O.D Trials,"

E/N: This is insane!!

Mew: I'm in a fic!!

Joe: Now what?

Mew: I'm in a fic!!

Lucario: We need people to reveiw for dares and truths

Mew: I'm in a fic!!

Galix: So I have to tell everyone the legends genders, right?

Mew: I'm in a fic!!

MW87: Yep!

Mew: I'm in a fic!!

Galix: Kay, here we go...

 **MALES**

 _Darkrai_ _—Mad all the time_

 _Entei—Dumb_

 _Giratina—Serious_

 _Groudon—Hates Kyogre_

 _Ho-Oh—Always says "Rainbow!"_

 _Latios—Cheerful_

 _Lugia—Hates Ho-Oh saying "Rainbow!"_

 _Mewtwo—Blank_

 _Moltres—Clumsy_

 _Raikou—Pranker_

 _Rayquaza—Hates it when Groudon and Kyogre fight_

 _Uxie—Bookworm_

 _Zapdos—Never stops talking about lightning_

 **FEMALES**

 _Arceus—Bossy_

 _Articuno—Secretive_

 _Azelf—Terrorist(Shoutout to The Poke Specter)_

 _Celebi—Shy_

 _Cresselia—Hot-Headed_

 _Kyogre—Hates Groudon_

 _Latias—Careing_

 _Mesprit—Dare-Lover_

 _Mew—Insane_

 _Shaymin—Beauty Queen_

 _Suicune—Aquaphobic(Scared of water)_

Mew: I'm in a fic!!

Joe: Shut up Mew!! We get that your in a fic!!

Mew: ...

Joe: ??

Mew: I'm in a fic!!

Lucario: Maniac

Galix: And your not?

MW87: Let-me-explain on how to give dares...

 **Name:**

 **Intro:**

 **Entry:**

 **Are you joining? If so, what are you?**

 **Dares:**

 **Truths:**

 **Note: You are only staying for 1 chapter. If you want to stay, you need to give another set of dares.**

 **Exit:**

Mew: I'm in a fic!!

MW87: FOR CRYING OUT LOUD SHUT UP!!!!

Note: Fic will not continue if there are no reviews. Also, if you were able to read through all of this, you have quite the _skilz!!_


End file.
